Good Luck Finding Another Me
by ForeverLoveAlways
Summary: Felicity finds herself in Oliver's lap.


**Hey guys! So I'm back with another humorous one-shot. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

Felicity walked down the steps of the foundry, humming a tune to herself, mentally preparing herself for the two hot, shirtless guys who she knew would be training on the mats by now. One would think she would've gotten used to it by now but Oliver on the salmon ladder still had the power to make her insides explode. As she reached the bottom, she glanced around to find the lair seemingly empty.

Making her way towards her computers, she stopped abruptly at the sight of her already occupied chair. A very shirtless Oliver-like frame was currently making himself at home in her home, typing away at her keyboards.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched him try to find information on apparently something so important he would go the dangerous lengths of touching her babies.

It seemed like he hadn't heard her, because he was still engrossed in the computers or if he did, he was ignoring her. She cleared her throat, which finally caught his attention, whipping around in his chair, wait no, _her_ chair with a surprised expression. She leveled him with a stony glare, lips pressed tightly together. Tilting her head, she waited for an explanation.

His mouth opened, flustered. "Felicity," he gave her a charming smile, "Hey." _So he knew she was gonna kill him, she thought._

"Just what do you think you're doing on _my_ computers? Which, might I add, I have made quite clear, are _not_ to be touched. Hmm?" She walked with slow steps towards him, stopping right in front of him, hands now planted on her hips.

He looked up at her, bending back in her chair. "I was just researching something."

"Really? Well, are you done now?" she asked in voice that made it clear that even if he wasn't, he would be getting off her chair.

"Actually no," he told her, smug grin on his face. Her jaw dropped. How dare he?

"Actually, yes you are. Get off," she demanded, moving her body to the side and sweeping her hand in a 'leave' motion.

"Nope."

"Oliver!"

"Felicity," he mocked her, eyes twinkling.

She huffed angrily. Planting one knee on the arm rest, she tried to reach behind him to lock the computers quickly so he would be forced to get up, using the top of the chair to balance herself with one hand. Her fingers had almost completed the task when suddenly she felt herself falling backwards, head smacking the top of the chair.

Oliver had pushed off the knee that was on the arm rest, causing her to fall awkwardly on top of him. The dress she was wearing had ridden up, glasses fallen to the tip of her nose, and one hand had a death grip on his bicep so she wouldn't be further humiliated by falling off the chair. She stared at him incredulously, jaw hanging.

She felt his body shake as he burst into laughter, head was thrown back, and hearty laughs escaped him. Normally she would have taken a moment to appreciate the beautiful sight of him actually, truly laughing, which she rarely witnessed because he spent most of his time brooding. But right now she was pissed.

Smoothing down her dress and pushing up her glasses, she straightened herself so she was sitting in his lap rather than hanging off of it, and moved to get up. Again, her cheeks would have been red from blushing any other time had she been sitting like this on his lap but right now they were red from the anger mixed with embarrassment.

His arms shot out, one wrapping around her waist, the other draping over thighs, keeping her in place while he continued to laugh in her shoulder. "Your face," he rasped between laughs, trying to catch his breath.

"It's not funny," she ground out, trying to wiggle out of his grip. And suddenly she became very aware of his shirtless state. "Oliver, let go of me."

In response, he tightened his hold, making it impossible to escape. "No. You should have seen your face," he laughed, gazing at her, a huge grin plastered to his face.

She returned it with a glare. "Let me go." It was hard to stay mad when his face was so close, his scent enveloping her, and she knew she would end up doing something she'd regret later.

"Why are you mad?" he chuckled.

"Why am I mad? Seriously? You touched _my_ computers, and then you _pushed_ me off my chair! What if I got hurt, huh? Good luck finding another IT girl turned executive assistant that can help you with your Arrow-" He cut her off by leaning forward, planting a hard kiss to her cheek.

Her jaw dropped in shock for the third time today, when he yet again did something hadn't expected. But this time he pushed at the silent barrier of their friendship. She was the one who usually pushed that barrier, never him.

So of course she reacted in her true fashion. "Oliver, what drugs are you on?" she inquired. "Is it that aspirin Digg gave me when I got shot because I still think that wasn't aspirin because I know how much it messes with your head," she paused, eyes widened, "oh my god, are you shot-"

Grabbing her face with both hands, he yanked her lips to his, effectively cutting her off mid-ramble with a bruising kiss.

* * *

**So did you like it? If you did, or didn't, please let me know in a review. **

**Also, I'm thinking of writing another one-shot and this is the summary: _Oliver and Felicity watch a horror movie together. Oliver knows just how scared Felicity is and decides to have a little fun._**

**If you would like to read that, please let me know in the review as well, otherwise I won't bother with it if you guys don't like the idea.**

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
